<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Date by Ivegothomework</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625213">Be My Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework'>Ivegothomework</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Burn, Wedding, fake date, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper asks Tony to go as her date for her cousins wedding and pretend that they’re together to get her parents off her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has not been proofread! Also, send me some prompts in the comments if there’s anything particular you’d like me to write :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peppers heels clicked against the staircase as she made her way down to Tony’s workshop, holding her schedule in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was actually about to ask him to be her date for her cousins wedding. But if that’s what it took to get her parents off her back, she’d gladly do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so, you’ve got one meeting tomorrow at 2, one on Thursday at 11 and one on Friday at 1. Would it be too much to ask for you to actually be there this time?” Pepper says and looks up from her schedule to face Tony who’s working on one of his cars.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, noted.” He replies, grabbing a towel to wipe the grease off his hands before he stands up.</p><p> </p><p>“And I need you to do me a favor.” Pepper blurts out and Tony looks her up and down, licking his lips and taking in the gorgeous woman in front of her. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing black pumps and a grey tightly fitted dress with a simple black belt around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Tony no!” Pepper belts out, rolling her eyes at the foolish man in front of him. She couldn’t even count the amount of times that she rolled her eyes each day because of the stupid or inappropriate things he does.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I wasn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah okay whatever. Look, I need you to be my date to my cousins wedding. Pretend you’re my boyfriend or something so I can get my parents of my back about never seeing someone.” Pepper says, shifting her weight to her other leg and let’s out an exhausted sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do I get out of it?” He winks and Pepper just throws her head back, clenching her fist in annoyance. God she could punch him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you do this <em>one </em>thing? One! It’s a small payment to the fact that I have to put up with your bullshit every day so…will you be my date or not?” She asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could clear out my schedule for one day. What day is it?” He asks, putting his tools in the toolbox.</p><p> </p><p>“Next Saturday. The ceremony is at 2 and the after party starts a little while after.” Pepper says “it takes an hour to get there, so we have to leave here at 12:30 to we are there at least 30 minutes before the ceremony.” Pepper tells him and he nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Next Saturday, be done by 12:30, got it.” Tony says and Pepper nods and turn around to walk back upstairs, but stops to look back at Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Tony. It’s really nice of you to come with.” Pepper says, giving him a small smile, which he returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I’m not gonna say no when a pretty lady asks me out, even if it’s just to cover up the fact that you haven’t dated in years.” Tony says.</p><p> </p><p>“If you tell anyone that, I swear to god Tony.” She warns and Tony just laughs and throws his hands up in defense.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise!” He says and Pepper nods.</p><p> </p><p>“You better.” She says and leaves his workshop. Tony looks at her as she leaves, his eyes scanning her body once again before her adverts back to what he was working on. That woman really did drive him crazy in so many ways.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Pepper steps inside the big Malibu mansion, phone in her hand as she’s answering a couple last minute emails that had to be sent.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony?” She calls out, and she hears shuffling of feet coming closer to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” He calls out from the second floor, before making his way downstairs. She hears him come closer and she turns around to see him in a black tuxedo that she knew was more expensive than her entire apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Potts, you look...wow.” He says as he spots her standing in a rose gold maxi dress that has a slight slit just above her knee, revealing her fair but well trained leg. Her hair was down and slightly wavy. And she wore a simple golden necklace with a small diamond, simple yet elegant.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look too bad yourself Mr Stark.” She says, giving him an inticing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So how about we take my car?” Tony suggests and Pepper nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not.” Pepper replies and Tony holds his arm out which she takes and he leads her to the workshop/garage.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma lady.” He says with a cheesy grin. Pepper laughs and shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bing ridicolous.” She says as she sits down, buckling up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ridiculously good looking.” He winks and she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the wedding venue where the ceremony is held just in time. Tony steps out and walks around, opening the door for Pepper. He holds out his hand which she takes, thanking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, before step inside. Remember that we’re suppose to look like we’re together, so we have to at least try to act like we’re hopelessly in love.” Pepper says and Tony chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy peasy.” He says and holds out his arm which she takes and they walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper! Sweetheart! It’s so good to see you!” Her mom say as she spots them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom.” She says and hugs her before hugging her dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and you’ve brought a date! It’s very nice to meet you Mr Stark.” Mrs Potts says, already knowing who the man in front of her was.</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Tony replies and shakes her hand politely before shaking Mr Potts hand and stepping back, wrapping and arm around Peppers waist. Pepper shudders and her heart skips a beat as she feels his arm around her. His hand was tender yet firm, and it made her blush slightly that she had reacted so strongly to such a minimal touch.</p><p> </p><p>“So Mr Stark, may I ask what you’re working on at the moment?” Mr Potts asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, right now I’m trying redeem my dads wrongs, trying to change the company for the better. We’re also trying to run all our buildings on renewal energy by using an arc reactor. So I would say it’s a lot of things at once as we try to turn the company around. Pep has been a literal savior, booking all my meetings and making sure I’m where I’m suppose to be on time.” Tony admits, squeezing her waist slightly and Pepper smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony really has done a great job turning the company around. I’m really proud of you.” And those words she really meant. When Tony first decided to stop making weapons she’d been really surprised. She hadn’t expected him to make such a drastic decision. But after hearing what he went through in Afghanistan she understood why he did what he did. In many ways, he was a changed man. Sure, he still had his wicked sense of humor and inappropriate comments, but other than that he had really showed a new side to him. Something she knew was there all along, but he just needed a little time to find it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you babe.” Tony says and presses a soft kiss on her temple. Even though it only lasted for a millisecond, it felt like his lips had lingered there for minutes. She looks at him and gives him a smile which he returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you guys are just too cute.” Mrs Potts says and they both chuckle awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I just have to ask, how long has this been going on?” Mrs Potts asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh well…3-4 months maybe?” Pepper lies and Tony just nods.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you never told me until now?” Mrs Potts asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to keep it between us for a while. You know, in case things didn’t work out.” Pepper says and her mom gives an understanding nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m very happy for you both. I’m hoping this lasts so I can finally have some grandkids soon, your biological clock is ticking.” Her mom says bluntly and she almost chokes on her own saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow thanks mom.” Pepper says, coughing slightly. Tony senses how she tenses up as her mom makes that comment and strokes his hand on her back soothingly. He know what it felt to have parents pressure you into things. Even if it wasn’t for the same reasons. He absolutely hated the way his dad had been on him his entire life about him being his legacy and having to exceed his expectations.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time to go and sit down, the ceremony will start soon.” Her father interrupts and she lets out a relieved sigh. Tony slips his hand in hers. She knew they weren’t looking anymore and that it wasn’t necessary, but it was a nice comfort. She smiles at him and they go to sit down somewhere in the middle of the row of chairs. The ceremony starts and he keeps holding her hand in his lap throughout it, but she doesn’t pull away. It wasn’t until the bride and the groom ran out to the music that she let go to clap for the newlywed couple.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The whole evening goes by really smoothly. They keep doing small things whenever her parents are close by, like Pepper leaning on his shoulder or Tony giving her soft pecks on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay everyone, it’s time for everyone to enter the dance floor!” The DJ says and people get up from their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we?” He asks and Pepper laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no I don’t dance.” Pepper says, that was the one thing Pepper Potts could not do.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Pep.” He says and drags her out on the dance floor. She groans and he chuckles. The DJ turns on a slow song.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for all the lovers out there tonight!” The DJ says and Tony gives her one of those smiles that leaves every woman weak on her knees. God she had tried to resist that smile for years. But there was something about tonight that made her feel like one of those women, but maybe it was just the alcohol talking.</p><p> </p><p>Tony spins her around and pulls her in close, hand around her back and one hand gripping hers as he steadily leads her around the dance floor as Your Song by Elton John is played.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming with me tonight. Hopefully now they will get off my back for a little while.” Pepper says and Tony pulls her in a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. I have to admit, I’ve really enjoyed myself.” He admits and she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad.” Pepper says and she wraps both her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer than they already were.</p><p> </p><p>“I think your parents are looking this way.” He smirks “maybe we should give them one last thing before the evening ends. Just to make sure it’s really believable.” He winks. She looks over at where her parents were, they weren’t looking, they were too busy dancing and looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not looking this this way…I see what you’re trying to do you know.” Pepper says, feeling her breath getting shorter as he leans in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it working?” He asks and she looks into his eyes, those wonderful brown eyes. She gulps, choking out a barely audible <em>“yes.”</em> Before he leans in and presses his lips softly to hers. Her heart flutters and he places his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. They pull away and she leans her forehead against his. And they just stay like that for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>